Toby Fox
Toby "Radiation" Fox (sinh vào ngày 11 tháng 10 năm 1991),"Art club day. It's easy to remember because I made it right before my birthday." - Toby Fox. October 10, 2017. Twitter còn được gọi là FwugRadiation, là nhà soạn nhạc và nhà phát triển trò chơi. Anh đã phát triển game nhập vai được đánh giá cao '' Undertale '' và sản xuất nhạc nền Undertale vào năm 2015. Hình đại diện của anh là Chú Chó Phiền Phức. Undertale Cùng với việc là nhà phát triển và nhà soạn nhạc chính của trò chơi, Fox được ghi nhận với quan niệm về các nhân vật sau đây; * Froggit * Whimsun * Moldsmal * Loox * Vegetoid (với Temmie) * Migosp * Napstablook * Papyrus (với Temmie, cảm hứng đặc biệt bởi JN Wiedle) * Sans (cảm hứng đặc biệt bởi JN Wiedle) * Gyftrot (có thể) * Doggo * Dogamy and Dogaressa (có thể) * Greater Dog (với Temmie) * Undyne (chỉ thiết kế) * Alphys (thiết kế) * Moldbygg * Bù Nhìn Điên * Shyren * Mettaton (cảm hứng đặc biệt bởi Bob Sparker, Sarah, và JN Wiedle) * Tsunderplane * Pyrope * Lính Cận Vệ * Froggit Cuối Cùng * Whimsalot * Astigmatism * Madjick * Knight Knight * Asgore * Toriel Lịch sử Fox ban đầu là một thành viên diễn đàn tại trang web fan EarthBound Starmen.Net, dưới bí danh "Bức xạ (Radiation)" nơi anh quản lý diễn đàn PK Hack của trang web cho đến năm 2011.https://forum.starmen.net/members/473 Anh lần đầu tiên lọt vào mắt công chúng với sự nổi danh của mình''"EarthBound Halloween Hack", được biết tới là ''"Press the B Button, Stupid! (Nhấn nút B, đồ đần!) ", là một bản đệ trình cho Halloween Funfest 2008 của Starmen.Net."Okay, finally finished. After wayyy over 140 hours (I spent hours every day since 9-12, yeah some days I didn’t do stuff but some days I was up until 12 since after school) I have finished my hack. Eeeeek." - Toby Fox. November 1, 2008. Starmen.Net."This is the censored version of my hack. Technically they are exactly the same except for some swears near the end, but if you don't mind or are judging, I highly suggest you play the version provided at the following URL: http://forum.starmen.net/forum_attachments/0007/0301/radiationhalloweenhack.zip Otherwise, this hack is NOT appropriate for you." - Toby Fox. November 6, 2008. Starmen.Net. Halloween Funfest 2008."Today is Halloween, so it’s a good time to post some Halloweeny stuff! So my obvious choice was Radiation’s Halloween hack of EarthBound from last year." - Mato. October 31, 2009. EarthBound Central. Fox cũng sản xuất nhạc cho webcomic Homestuck, sau đó anh sẽ tiếp tục tạo ra '' Undertale , được phát triển một phần trong tầng hầm của Andrew Hussie."@andrewhussie THANKS ANDREW!!! and i said it before but thanks for letting me start making undertale in your basement''" - Toby Fox. September 15, 2015. Twitter."Actually, yes, he literally spent a period of time developing Undertale in my basement. I have always assumed this is why he titled the game as such." - Andrew Hussie. December 25, 2015. Kickstarter. Danh sách bản nhạc Ảnh khác Toby Fox.jpg | Toby Fox (ngoài cùng bên trái) bên cạnhTim Schafer, Alexey Pajitnov, và Patrice Désilets. CU1thMCWwAAvCHM.jpg | Toby Fox (phải) và Martin Sahlin (trái). Thông tin cơ sở * Toby Fox đã truy cập bài viết Dư Lượng Chó của wiki này"about me" - Toby Fox. November 2, 2015. Twitter (deleted tweet) và nhận xét về một bài báo phá hoại trên bài viết Papyrus cho rằng nhân vật được lấy cảm hứng từ Octopimp."uhhhhhhhh........ no LOL? deconfirmed?" - Toby Fox. November 4, 2015. Twitter."Going off the information given, I was banned from the Undertale Wiki yesterday (Nov. 2nd, 2015) for adding false information to page for the character Papyrus, where I added to the Trivia section that he was based off the YouTube Octopimp. Alongside the claim, I provided a link to a now-defunct live stream for the YouTube channel Game Grumps. However, yesterday, the creator of Undertale, Toby Fox, đã nói trên Twitter that this wasn't true, with Octopimp later following suit and also saying it was false. I was later banned from Undertale Wiki for adding said false information, with the accusation from replies to Toby's tweet that I was a troll." - GamingFanatic. November 4, 2015. Wikia. * Toby Fox cảm thấy xấu hổ vì Halloween Hack của mình và đã gọi nó là "hack ROM tồi với lời thề"."Fan theories are fun but I feel embarrassed whenever someone calls attention to something I did when I was 16" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet)"I guess I should just accept "bad rom hack with swears" as part of my eternal legacy" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter (deleted tweet) * Mặc dù nội dung trang web chính thức của Toby Fox đã được thay thế bằng một liên kết đến trang web UNDERTALE, một phần của nó với âm nhạc được sáng tác bởi Toby vẫn tồn tại. Vì một số lý do, tên "musics" trong URL được viết sai chính tả "msuics". * Chương trình Toby Fox đã sử dụng để tạo ra âm nhạc của '' Undertale '' là FL Studio.Undertale FAQ Link liên kết * Trang chủ (Cũ) * Trang chủ (Cũ hơn) * Phần âm nhạc của trang chủ cũ * Twitter (@tobyfox) * Tumblr (fwugradiation) en:Toby Fox de:Toby Fox es:Toby Fox ja:Toby Fox pt-br:‎Toby Fox ru:Тоби Фокс zh:托比‧福克斯 Thể_loại:Thế giới thật